


A Few of Scott's Favorite Things

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't been able to really finish any stories until this one came along. And, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Few of Scott's Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to really finish any stories until this one came along. And, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. Enjoy!

Isaac is still living with Scott and Melissa when he tells Scott he has feelings for him. They're officially together, but nothing much has changed.

Scott's favorite thing is Isaac's gray hoodie with the frayed hem of the left sleeve. It's old, thin, and the hood has a small rip at the collar, but Scott doesn't care. Isaac left it in Scott's room when they were up late studying for a math test they had the next morning. Later the next night before going to bed, Scott finds it tucked between his bed and the nightstand.

He figures it accidentally got pushed in that small space, and pulls it out with the intention of returning it to Isaac who's staying in the guest bedroom. As he holds it in his hands, he can smell him. He can smell Isaac on that hoodie and it's as if he's in the room with him at that moment. He flips the lights off and without giving it much thought, strips down to his boxers and slips it on over his head. It's bigger and longer than any of his own clothes. The sleeves hang over his fingertips around an inch and a half, and the hem falls right around his thighs. Scott brings the sleeves and the neck of the hoodie up to his face and inhales. He smiles into the fabric and can't help the small laugh that escapes his lips. Scott gets in bed and drifts off to sleep.

He'd return it eventually.

Maybe.

***

The phone on the table is sleek and black. Scott looks at it as he takes a spoonful of cereal and reaches over to grab it. Isaac was upstairs still getting dressed. He had told Scott the pass code to unlock it just in case he ever needed to use it. Staring back at him is the picture Isaac took of them when they went to see Pacific Rim in 3D. Scott remembers that night fondly, as it was the first time they kissed. He chuckles and realizes if they don't leave now, they'll be late for school. He sends that picture to his own phone and sets it as his wallpaper, too. Isaac won't mind.

***

Melissa left for the weekend to visit her sister in Chula Vista, leaving the boys alone but warning them not to turn the house upside down. "Werewolf or not, you'll both be grounded so hard you'll be begging for mercy," Melissa said as she pulled out of their driveway. Who wouldn't comply with that?

Afraid to awaken Melissa's wrath, Scott and Isaac stayed in watching TV and working on homework the entire weekend. The only thing out of the ordinary they did was sleep in the same bed, as Melissa had banned them from sleeping in the same room.

Scott awakens on Sunday morning before Isaac. They're both lying on their sides and facing each other. The bright sunlight lit up Isaac's face, highlighting his soft brown curls. He tangles his fingers in them and twists them lightly; Isaac doesn't stir. Scott smiles and scratches Isaac's scalp, knowing that will do the trick. Heavy sleeper didn't begin to cover it. Isaac then inhaled deeply and inched closer to Scott, draping his arm over him, bringing him closer.

He thought, _"It's the weekend. Might as well sleep in."_

***

Scott can barely concentrate when they study together. Isaac has a habit of biting his lip when he studies. If it's not that, he's licking them, or tapping his pen against them. Part of him thinks Isaac does it on purpose just to bring attention to his mouth. Intentional or not, it works like magic.

He sees Isaac talking and pointing at different parts of the textbook on the dining room table but he doesn't hear what he's saying. All Scott can focus on are the different shapes his lips make when he talks. He leans over the table and kisses him.

Homework can wait.

***

Scott adores how Isaac looks when he blushes. He loves how his face and neck goes red whenever he makes inappropriate comments, whenever they make out, or when hands begin roaming. It's a special kind of blush that appears on his face when Scott is on his knees, with his lips wrapped around Isaac's cock. The way he looks down at Scott with that sweet expression that makes him look like he's in pain. Scott loves it, he loves being responsible for it. When he comes, his eyes snap shut and his mouth falls open as his orgasm washes over him.

Isaac brings Scott up and kisses him fiercely. Sweet nothings are whispered hurriedly as he makes quick work at Scott's jeans, eager to return the favor.


End file.
